Después del primer amor
by mangetsu-san
Summary: Después del primer amor... solo algunos encontramos nuestro verdadero amor.


_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Solo la historia.**_

DESPUES DEL PRIMER AMOR

¿QUE HAY DESPUES DEL PRIMER AMOR?, ¿UN SEGUNDO AMOR? O UNA ILUSION PASAJERA DENOMINADA: PREMIO DE CONSOLACION.

¿SE PUEDE AMAR OTRA VEZ?, O SE DUDA EL COMENZAR UNA SEGUNDA RELACION CUANDO EL IMPACTO DE LA PRIMERA ES _INOLVIDABLE E IMBORRABLE._

COMO SABER QUE ESE "PRIMER AMOR" ES REALMENTE NUESTRA "MEDIA NARANJA", NUESTRA "ALMA GEMELA" O "LA OTRA MITAD"; ¿QUE SUCEDE CUANDO HAY UN SENTIMIENTO AUN MAS FUERTE QUE EL PRIMERO?, CUANDO DESCUBRES QUE PUEDES AMAR NUEVAMENTE, QUIZA EL PRIMER AMOR TAN SOLO SE REDUCE A UNA MORALEJA O A UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA ANTES DEL _**VERDADERO AMOR.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Extraño

-**Debes cuidar de ellas, diles que las amo y que son mi vida entera…diles que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda separarnos… escúchame bien Sasuke…cuida de mis hijas…-** un hombre de ojos perla le entregaba un libro color negro al chico que lo sostenía.

**-pero de que mierda está hablando… señor Hiashi usted no puede morir...-**menciono un azabache intentando detener el rio de sangre que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

**-las intentaran lastimar…no hay nadie en quien yo confié tanto como en ti…por favor Uchiha…cuida mis tesoros…**-el cuerpo de aquel hombre se sentía frio, aquellas sonrisas vagas que él le ofrecía se habían acabado, los regaños y las platicas en un café también habían terminado.

**-maldición…-** el Uchiha sostenía en su mano izquierda la foto de dos chicas totalmente parecidas al hombre bajo sus pies, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar, ahora?

Se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos a unos metros de ambos, el charco de sangre bajos sus pies, conocía de antemano aquel olor y le parecia un Deja Vu, encontrarse nuevamente en esa situación.

**-Sasuke-** el hombre que se encontraba recostado en el suelo, intentaba alentarlo a que se alejara del lugar**.-vete-** los ojos perla perdían ese brillo que él había visto en su "padre", en tiempos mejores.- **necesito que sobrevivas…**

"_huir"…_ aquello lo había hecho durante toda su vida, pero en ningún momento había dudado tanto como en este.

**-escúchame muy bien-** el hombre mayor le hablaba casi en susurros**- debes proteger a mis hijas, Sasuke por favor, cuida de ellas, no permitas que nada malo les suceda…. Dile a Hinata, mi hija mayor que la amo, que me perdone por todo el dolor que le he causado, dile que un hijo no nace con instrucciones y muchas veces los padres no sabemos como cuidarlos… por favor cuida de Hanabi, Sasuke promételo…. Prométeme que las cuidaras…y que nadie les quitara lo que es de ellas-**

En esa situación, el no podría negarse _**-yo… lo prometo-**_ el joven tan solo espero a que los latidos del hombre que lo había cuidado durante tantos años dejaran de escucharse.. Debía escapar de aquel lugar, debía cumplir la única promesa que le había pedido hacer aquel hombre. _**–gracias por todo, padre. –**_ de pronto se escucho un disparo en la lejanía del viento, y todo se volvio oscuro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las flores se encontraban empapadas, el día era nublado, por lo que no se podía visualizar el sol; por lo que lógicamente, tampoco se podía percibir la calidez que brinda un día soleado. De la misma manera en la que ella ya no percibía la calidez de su propio corazón.

**-Hinata-** escuchaba el susurro de una vos tras la puerta de madera**.- hina, por favor, ábreme.-** si, esa era la voz que pertenecía a su mejor amiga, a su ahora única mejor amiga**.- por favor… tan solo quiero verte para estar tranquila-** sus piernas actuaron por si solas, sus manos tomaron la cerradura y la giraron para que la puerta rechinara avisando a la chica que se encontraba tras ella, que la puerta había sido abierta.

-**Hinata**- frente a la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, se encontraba una chica ojiperla que tenia enormes ojeras; aun recordaba lo que le había costado maquillarla y peinarla, de manera que no hubiese novia más guapa y bella en el mundo. Pero, en este momento los cabellos azulinos se encontraban enredados y lo único que se encontraba completamente delineado en el rostro de la joven ojiperla, era el camino que habían seguido las gotas cristalinas.

La chica frente a ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida, tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había encerrado en aquel lugar.

**-Hinata…-** Kurenai se limito a abrazarla, no dijo palabra alguna, no había necesidad de eso, decirle un "lo siento" o un "debe haber algún error", provocaría un mayor sufrimiento en la chica. Por eso un simple abrazo sería lo mejor.

**-¿Por qué?-** Hinata permitió que su voz ronca fuese escuchada por Kurenai**-¿Por qué? –** la pregunta era lanzada al aire, en busca de alguien que la pudiera responder**.- ¿soy mala?-**Hinata ya no podía con aquel dolor, era asfixiante, le dolía al punto de desear morirse, aquella chica dulce, aquella joven que siempre había deseado lo mejor para sus conocidos e incluso para los desconocidos, ahora sentía que el alma se le estaba pudriendo de odio y dolor. Deseaba reprimir a toda costa, aquellos deseos de suicidio…¿pero como podría lograrlo?.

**-no lo sé-** Kurenai puso mas fuerza en aquel abrazo. Le dolía ver a su querida alumna en ese estado, tan destrozada, con sus ilusiones tiradas a la borda**.- tranquila- **hace tan solo unos momentos Hinata era la mujer mas feliz… ¿Cómo rayos paso de ser la novia mas feliz del mundo, a ser la joven mas desdichada?.

**-me dejo… Naruto-kun me dejo-** Kurenai quería olvidar aquel nombre, matar al dueño de aquellos ojos zafiro, y aquella sonrisa Hipócrita. Kurenai le odiaba, pero no tanto como el hombre que se encontraba tras la puerta de aquella habitación, aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina, poseedor de aquellos cabellos rojos y de aquellas manos que formaban un puño de rabia.

**-shhh**-La pelinegra intentaba calmarla como cuando era una niña y tenía miedo de las tormentas eléctricas, pero sabía que en esta ocasión, no podría contra todo el dolor de la chica.

-**mi padre… el también me abandono…mi padre…-** las pocas fuerzas que la joven había recuperado, nuevamente se esfumaron por completo.

**-Hinata, escúchame-** Kurenai tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpio las lagrimas visibles**.- Tu padre no te ha abandonado, sabes que él nunca aprobó esta boda…-** la peli negra no sabía si debía continuar, mencionarle a Hiashi en estos momentos no era prudente**.- …por eso es que no asistió, pero te aseguro que él vendrá a consolar a su hija mayor, el vendrá por ti Hinata.**

La peli azul cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos no hacían caso a su razón, de ellos seguían saliendo continuas lagrimas de dolor, aun dolía, y dolía demasiado el engaño de su primer amor. Del único amor en su vida. El engaño de Naruto.

Quizá por otro lado, también dolía la traición de Sakura, aquella a la que ingenuamente vio como su "mejor amiga". ¿Por qué la habían traicionado de aquel modo?, quizá ella los hubiera comprendido, pero ya no podría saber, que llevo a Naruto y a Sakura para causarle aquel dolor.

El joven que se había mantenido afuera de la habitación, ingreso a ella si pedir permiso alguno. Sus ojos de color, se enfocaron en el estado de la "novia". Nuevamente aquella ira hacia cierto rubio despertó, pero ya buscaría la manera de partirle la cara al estúpido de Naruto. **–Hinata-** la peliazul no le miro, quizá ni siquiera presto atención al llamado de la voz de Gaara, Hinata se limito a mantenerse callada, aun en su estado de shock. Sin embargo, Kurenai le pidió que se alejara.

**-necesito platicar con ella-** la pelinegra negó tal petición, sabía de antemano que aquel chico no ayudaría a la recuperación de Hinata, y tenía el presentimiento de que Gaara, podría cambiar el rumbo de la vida de la Hyuga.

**-ella no está en estado de…-** dudo por un momento, no sabía que excusa válida podría decirle a Gaara**- …escucharte, Gaara-** el pelirrojo no le respondió, tan solo basto su mirada para que Kurenai comprendiera que él no estaba dispuesto a rogar por platicar con la ojiperla.

**-Hinata, vámonos- **Gaara, tomo el brazo derecho de la chica, y esta no opuso resistencia. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos aguamarina del chico, enfocaron el rostro de la Hyuga, más que ira, fue el sentimiento de compasión, un sentimiento tan grande e inmenso, que era imposible de evitar, tomando en cuenta, que Gaara había amado a Hinata desde el momento en que la conoció**.-despierta. –**Gaara, atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga a su pecho, la estrecho en un abrazo y coloco su nariz entre el hueco del cuello blanco de Hinata**. –Despierta…- **sentía el dolor patente de aquellos ojos perla que antes habían brillado con tal intensidad que le cautivaron, ahora aquel brillo se había extinguido por completo.

**-Gaara-** Hinata había despertado un poco, tan solo un poco; aquella voz tan profunda la saco de su dolor por un momento, Hinata olvido el hecho de que debía explicarle a Gaara, su mejor amigo, el hermano que su corazón adopto, el hecho de que Naruto, su querido Naruto, había escapado con su mejor amiga el día de su boda.

Aquello sonaba tan patético e irreal, tal como en las novelas, aquellas que de niña había leído, imaginándose a ella como la chica que se fugaba con su príncipe azul, aquel príncipe de ojos azules y cabellos rubios con el que siempre soñó… al que siempre amo. Ironías de la vida, ahora era otra la que cumplía su mas grande sueño.

**-lo perdí- **Hinata comenzo nuevamente a llorar, ahora en los brazos del joven, mala decisión**- yo perdí a Naruto, el me abandono, no fui lo suficientemente buena para él…yo no le supe enamo…-** el sonido de la mano de Gaara, impactándose en el mejía de la ojiperla, provoco que esta saliera por completo de su estado de shock.

**-¡IDIOTA!-** el pelirrojo la aventó lejos de si- **¡no lo comprendes!... es por esa ingenuidad que él te abandono, es por esa mente tan infantil que Sakura te traiciono**- Gaara no media sus palabras**- ¿acaso eres imbécil?-** El pelirrojo alejo de si las manos de Kurenai, que querían reclamarle sus acciones**.- ¿no lo entiendes?, el malo es él, Naruto es el culpable, es el único que debe sufrir, ¡NO TÚ!.-**

Kurenai dejo sus intentos de sacar a Gaara de la habitación tras escuchar sus palabras, Gaara estaba molesto, pero sus intenciones eran lograr sacar a Hinata de aquel dolor, y ella misma sabía que no habría Nadie mas en el mundo, además de Gaara y Hiashi, que pudiera sanar las heridas de Hinata.

**-con una mierda, Hinata…-** la respiración entrecortada de Gaara mostraba su claro intento de contenerse y hablarle de la manera mas sutil que podía a la chica**- madura**.- los pasos del chico saliendo de la habitación, fue lo último que vieron los ojos de la Hyuga ese día, antes de cerrarse y de que la chica cayera inconsciente.

_-__**con una mierda, Hinata…madura**__-_ esas palabras, esas malditas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una tras otra.- _**eres una decepción Hinata, no eres digna de tener el apellido Hyuga**_- aquello lo repetía constantemente su padre. _Su padre._ Hinata cayó de rodillas, sentía una increíblemente dolorosa, opresión en el pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frente a la chica se encontraba un peli rojo que deseaba llorar y a la vez golpear a alguien. ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que pasar todo esto a Hinata?

Las personas presentes, observaron como aquella enorme caja negra era integrada a unos metros bajo ellos. Quizá algunos de los que lloraban, realmente sentían la perdida de Hiashi Hyuga, quizá otros sonreían descaradamente, observando como aquel que había sido su rival en los negocios, por fin había sido vencido.

La chica ojiperla fue apresada por unos brazos de ciertos ojos aguamarina. Hinata se permitió llorar entre los brazos de Gaara.

**-lo siento**- Gaara no era del tipo de chicos que consolaban con palabras bonitas ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, el pensaba que cuando se ve a alguien llorar, o cuando alguien esta triste; resulta una completa estupidez preguntar si la persona está bien, o si tiene algún problema. Para Gaara, lo verdaderamente inteligente, radicaba en abrazar a la persona si se le consideraba alguien querido. Eso era lo que el peli rojo hacia en este momento.

La ojiperla lloro todo lo que su corazón deseaba, solo se separo de los brazos de Gaara, cuando tuvo que despedirse de su padre. La chica se acerco lentamente al ataúd.

**-padre-** los pensamientos de Hinata se perdieron por un momento. Recordando los buenos momentos antes de la muerte de su madre.

_-¡te encontré!- menciono un hombre de cabellos largos y negros._

_-¡papi!- grito emocionada la pequeña de unos 6 años._

_-amor, eso es trampa- una mujer parecida a la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre, besaba alternamente la mejía de ambos._

_-papa no hace trampa ¿verdad hina?- la mirada cómplice que le lanzo a su hija, le causo gracia y ternura a su esposa._

-_**ya nunca mas me buscaste**_- la chica sonreía, y nadie sabía porque lo hacia.

_-¡papi!-una niña de 10 años buscaba desesperadamente a su padre- ¿Dónde estás?.._

_-Hinata, aun sigues aquí jugando, ve a tus clases, ¿acaso pretendes seguir jugando toda la vida?- aquel tono de reproche no había sido escuchado por la pequeña en años._

_-lo siento- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no entendía porque su padre estaba tan enojado_

_-ve y estudia- los ojos de Hiashi se posaron en aquellas coletas que su madre siempre ele hacia- enfócate solo en tus estudios, debes llevar a las empresas Hyuga, a lo alto._

-**te encerraste en tu trabajo…-** una lagrima, pero la sonrisa continuaba_**-…y me alejaste de ti, pero…**_

_-me iré de viaje- los ojos seguían siendo duros con su hija- espero que cuando regrese, ese tal Naruto se haya ido muy lejos- sin embargo, no esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras de su hija._

_-¡NO!- el primer grito de la ojiperla, la primera negación ante una petición de su padre.- esta vez…- la chicha buscaba fuerzas que le ayudaran a luchar- … no hare lo que me pides, padre- el dolor de la cachetada que su padre acababa de darle, no era comparado al dolor, de las heridas que su padre le causaba a su corazón._

_-te odiare por el resto de mi vida- la voz seria de Hiashi, disfrazaba sus nervios- si cometes el error de casarte con ese mal hombre- Hinata se levanto del suelo._

_-Naruto-kun, no es un mal hombre, el me quiere y me respeta…!Jamás me lastimaría como tú lo has hecho en estos últimos 10 años!.-_

_-¡y si te respeta tanto! ¡¿Por qué besa a tu mejor amiga?- los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron._

_-Suficiente- la chica enfrento a su padre- no te permito que digas esas mentiras._

_Hiashi observo a su hija, ya no era una niña, había crecido.- Tengo el esposo correcto para ti, así que cancela esa boda. Además, no estoy mintiendo-se defendió el mayor._

_-¿es eso?- la ojiperla le hablo con cierto rencor- ¿has encontrado un esposo para mí?- comenzo a reír con burla- ¡¿acaso piensas en lo que yo siento?- la chica estaba exaltada.- ¿alguna vez, has considerado mi opinión?-su padre se levanto y salió ligeramente de la habitación._

_-lo he hecho- la chica no le escucho- por esa razón he buscado a un buen hombre para ti, y aunque eres una decepción para el apellido- __**no lo eres para mi, hija**__, aquello solo lo pensó- deseo que tu esposo no lo sea. –y el hombre salió del lugar._

**-siempre te preocupaste por mí, y yo no lo supe ver…- **mas lagrimas**- … lo siento, padre-** sus ojos perla cambiaron de aquel brillo alegre, a uno de tristeza infinita**- pero, por ti… yo voy a madurar, jamás nadie me va a lastimar, y te prometo que seré digna del apellido Hyuga, así que descansa en paz.- **aquellas palabras, no eran en vano.

6 meses más tarde.

.

.

.

**-debería de tratar hacer menos esfuerzo-** menciono una doctora de cabellos rubios**.- de lo contrario, no lo daré de alta.**

**-y usted debería de no meterse en asuntos ajenos, Doctora- **menciono con cierta burla un azabache.

**-me estas amenazando, ¿cierto?-** la oji miel lo observo con enojo mal fingido**.- te recuerdo que yo te auxilie cuando te estabas muriendo, Sasuke-** una sonrisa de triunfo adorno el rostro de la doctora.

**-Hmp Nunca se lo pedí-** al levantarse, sintió como sus piernas le temblaban. No manejaba por completo la situación, pero ya había descansado lo suficiente, ya habían pasado seis meses, era momento de ir y cumplir aquella promesa con Hiashi.

**-he llamado al taxi, el te llevara a la dirección que le des- **la doctora observo nuevamente al chico, definitivamente, aquel joven era de los pocos pacientes que realmente luchaba por vivir**.- ¿seguro que no necesitas compañía de nadie?- **la mirada nada gentil del chico, la hizo suspirar cansada, ese hombre era realmente un idiota.

**-no tengo 5 años-** los ojos del azabache se dirigieron al pequeño papel arrugado, que tenía en sus manos**- Mansión Hyuga… Hinata y Hanabi… -** un suspiro cansado- **…¿Cómo demonios les explicare todo?-** sus manos y piernas se coordinaron, ya pensaría en sus acciones durante el camino. Al pasar a lado de la doctora, susurro ligeramente un _"gracias",_ lo cual provoco una sonrisa en la mujer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-No ha llegado todavía, ¿verdad?-** una pequeña niña de 10 años, platicaba con su primo.

**-últimamente se queda a trabajar horas extras**- los ojos de su primo se encontraban enfocados en el nuevo diseño de los hoteles Hyuga.

**-mi hermana ya no me quiere, jamás me habla, jamás sonríe, jamás me abraza**- la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos.

**-Hinata te adora, es solo que ahora que tu padre no está, ella ha tenido que hacerse responsable de todo. –** debía intentar a toda costa, convencer a su prima, aunque ni siquiera se pudiera convencer a sí mismo**- pero cuando se desocupe, veras que es la misma de siempre-** un sonido alerto a ambos de la llegada de algún invitado.

Los pasos se escuchaban mas cercanos, ambos levantaron la vista hacia la puerta de la sala, allí se encontraron con unos mechones azulados. Y unos ojos perlas que en antaño habían mantenido una luz propia, y que ahora esa luz estaba extinguida.

**-¡hermana!-** la pequeña Hanabi corrió hacia su hermana mayor.

**-¡Hanabi!-** la mayor intento forzar una sonrisa y regalarle un abrazo, había escuchado un poco de la conversación, sentía pena por su pequeña hermana, pero aun así no podía hacer mucho**- ¿has comido ya?-** pregunto con interés. La pequeña asintió, Hinata levanto la vista y observo a su primo centrado en sus asuntos**- Hana, debes dejar que Neji termine su trabajo, así que trata de no molestarlo ¿ok?- **la pequeña asintió con tristeza, a ella le agradaba Neji, sentía que él era lo único que le queda, su padre y madre habían fallecido y Hinata había cambiado mucho, tan solo quería a alguien que le dedicara más tiempo.

**-No te preocupes, sabes que solo me faltan algunos detalles- **menciono el Hyuga, desde hace algunos meses, Hinata no era la misma chica con la que él había crecido: sus cabellos largos que siempre se mantenían sueltos, ahora estaban presos en una coleta; la ropa sencilla que demostraba lo tímida que ella era, había sido remplazada por una ropa formal que incluso rallaba en lo atrevida, ya que cuando Hinata no cerraba un trato profesionalmente, lo hacia por medio de coquetería, lo cual no causaba gracia a nadie que realmente la apreciara.

**-lo sé-** la chica se retiro a su habitación, debía continuar con su trabajo, probablemente si continuaba con ese ritmo de trabajo, lograría sacar a la empresa adelante en menos de un año.

Hanabi iba a protestar cuando todos escucharon demasiado ruido proveniente de la puerta…

**-señor, le he dicho que no puede pasar-** menciono un guardaespaldas, demasiado corpulento, que mas bien parecia jugador de futbol americano.

**-apártese-** aquella voz tan profunda y aquella mirada, probablemente causaría mas miedo que aquellos músculos.

**-no me obligue a..-** cuando Hinata y Hanabi llegaron, lo único que alcanzaron a visualizar, fue el cuerpo del enorme guardián de la mansión en el suelo, y aquel gesto de molestia en el joven frente a ellos.

La mayor de las Hyuga, pronto recupero la serenidad.- ¿Quién es usted?- su tono altanero, no le causo demasiada gracia a Sasuke- ¿Quién se cree que es para venir aquí y golpear a mi personal?- seguramente el azabache estaba concentrando fuerza en su puño, para no lastimar a la joven que supuestamente debía proteger. – **Lárguese-** Hinata se sentía ofendida, en realidad estaba molesta, aun cambiando por completo, algunos idiotas se atrevían a agredir a su familia.

**-cállate**- los ojos negros por primera vez levantaron su vista, y se enfocaron en los ojos perla de la chica, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, sin embargo, ambos la omitieron**.- eres demasiado molesta**- por su parte, el Uchiha quiso creer que esa corriente era provocada por el enfado de tener que lidiar con una chica tan prepotente.

**-¿pero como te atreves?-** por su parte, Hinata creyó fielmente en que ese hombre era un grosero, y que aquello que sentía no era mas que ira pos su falta de educación, así que antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, ya había dirigido una cachetada a la mejía del azabache, pero este hábilmente supo detenerla. **–¡Suélteme!-** Neji quien veía la escena, prefirió no intervenir, el conocía a ese chico, y sabia a que había venido. **– te ordeno que me sueltes.**

**-y yo te ordeno que te calles-** Sasuke estaba harto de esta mocosa, solo 2 minutos y deseaba taparle la boca**- te retuerces demasiado-** Sasuke trato de tranquilizarla, pero Hinata realmente estaba como una fiera, vaya hija que tenia Hiashi " … si claro, Hinata es demasiado tranquila y jamás lastimaría a nadie, además es demasiado tímida..". Eso lo había dicho él, pero no parecia encajar con la chica que tenia atrapada entre sus brazos para que dejara de retorcerse como lombriz.

**-¡suéltame!-** Hinata en un movimiento, golpeo cierta parte que hizo que Sasuke se retorciera de dolor, quizá y era probable que el Uchiha no cumpliera cierto sueño de tener descendencia.

**-mierda-** y quizá fue por coraje, o porque ya había visto como le dolía a una chica, pero tomo a Hinata y le planto un beso, no por amor, no por cariño, simplemente por coraje.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sus instintos de escape se apagaron, sintió como aquellos labios hacían contacto con los suyos, saboreo aquella saliva pegajosa, lentamente en ella surgieron dos sentimientos profundos: sorpresa… y odio.

Cuando recupero la razón, intento alejar de ella al azabache, quien se limitaba a mantener pegado sus labios con los de la chica, por mas patadas, rasguños y golpes, el chico no le permitía respirar de nuevo, hasta que sus blancos dientes, decidieron hacer una última jugada, mordió con toda intensidad los labios del Uchiha, hasta que estos sangraron… sin embargo, ahora la saliva era remplazada por sangre, aun así, Sasuke no dejaba de hacer contacto, paso demasiado tiempo, hasta que realmente Hinata izo de las suyas y provoco que ambos cuerpos cayeran al suelo, y Sasuke se viera en la necesidad de soltar esos labios, una sonrisa de triunfo adorno el rostro de la chica.

**-¿Qué demonios…?- **Neji abrió los ojos al igual que Hanabi, aquello no podría ser descrito como un beso, parecían dos animales salvajes tratando de matarse por alguna extraña razón, pero de algo podría estar seguro, Sasuke acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

.

.

.

_Mangetsu-san_


End file.
